A downhole drilling tool is often used to drill boreholes to locate and/or produce hydrocarbons. During drilling, information related to a subterranean formation and/or fluids produced via the subterranean formation may assist an operator of the downhole drilling tool. For example, the operator may adjust a trajectory and/or a speed of a drill bit of the downhole drilling tool based on a geological property of the subterranean formation.